Hate to Love You
by too much drama 1225
Summary: Meet Zeta, Paige, and Katlyin. These three girl don't take mess from anybody especially not from the SHIELD. When the SHIELD start attacking the people they love the girls give the SHIELD a run for their money. Have the SHIELD finally met their match?
1. All Bets are Off

Here I am sitting on the floor in the hallway when I hear a British accent calling me.

"Zeta! Zeta! Zeta!" I look up and I see my two best friends Katliyn and Paige running toward me.

"What?"

"Guess who jumped John?"

"Who?" I asked.

"The Shield!"

"What?! Is he okay?"

"No. He's in pretty bad shape."

"Damn! I hate the Shield!"

"I know right?!" Kate said.

"That's why Ambrose has a speech impediment now." Paige said and we all started laughing.

"I don't think Seth have any nuts." Kate said.

"What?" I asked while laughing.

"You see how high pitched his voice is compared to the other two?" Kate said.

"I personally think that Reigns is slow or a mute." I said.

"Why?" Paige asked.

"Because he barley speaks and the only thing you ever hear him say is 'believe in the Shield'. I mean seriously. He can't say anything else?" I said. Kate and Paige started laughing. I turned my head and I see the Shield looking at us furious and I smirked.

"Looks like we have company." I said to Paige and Kate. They looked at the Shield.

"What were you saying about us?" Ambrose asked.

"Are you deaf or just plain ol' stupid?" Paige asked and I tried not to laugh. Rollins stepped up.

"That's a lot of talk coming from a girl."

"And that's a lot of talk coming from a guy with no nuts." Kate said and Reigns stepped up. I stepped up as well and I waiting for him to make a move.

"Go make a move and see what happens. I will kick you so hard that your nuts will be in your throat. I fought football players in my day; I'm not scared of you." Reigns and I ended up having a stare down. He started looking me up and down and I did the same to him.

"You know what? You're not worth my time, effort, and anger. So go somewhere with that mess." I said and I put my hand on Paige and Kate's shoulders.

"Come on you guys. They are not worth getting mad over. We have better things to do than dealing with these fools." They looked at me shocked.

"That's a first. You would have already punched the hell of them by now." Kate said.

" I know let's go." We were getting ready to leave when Reigns finally said something.

"This is not over." I turn around and smirked.

"I wasn't planning on it. Just remember this, just because we're girls doesn't mean a damn thing. We can get down and dirty like the rest of y'all." I winked at them and we walked off. My phone started ringing all of a sudden.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Z." It's my cousin Randy.

"Hey cuz." I said.

"Hey Randy!" Kate and Paige yelled into the phone. He just laughed.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Walking with Kate and Paige."

"Okay. Good. Just making sure that you wasn't trying to go after the Shield." I scoffed.

"What?" My voice went higher and I scoffed again.

"I would never! Do you think that I am the type of person to cause so much trouble?" Kate and Paige made sounds as if to say yes. I gave them the one finger wave and they just laughed it off.

"Yes and I know you well enough to know that you're up to something."

"No I'm not." At least not yet.

"You know that Auntie Marie is breathing down my neck about you right?"

"Yes Randy, I know and you don't have to worry about me. I promise." If those guys keep on messing with the people I love then all bets are off. 


	2. Let the Fight Begin

"Zeta, you need a boyfriend."

"No I don't Paige!"

"Yes you do."

"Shut up Kate." I said.

"Zeta look at you. I mean you're hot. You are 5'11, you have long jet black hair down to your waist, you have violet eyes naturally, you weigh 130, you're very curvy, plus you have size 34C boobs. Any guy would be lucky to have you." Paige said and I just rolled my eyes.

"Guys I don't want a boyfriend right now. I'm happy living the single life." Kate and Paige sighed.

"Alright. Well, we're about to go are you coming?" Kate said.

"No. I'm just going to chill here for right now."

"Cool we will see you at the hotel." Paige said and they walked off. I chilled in the building for like an hour just chilling when I decided to leave. As I walked away from the arena to my car, I heard people talking. Out of curiosity, I walked quietly around the corner to see who it was.

"We can't let those girls disrespect us! We are the Shield and we need to show those girls what we can do!" Ambrose said. As if they could do something. We could kick their asses if we need to. I just rolled my eyes and was getting ready to walk away when Rollins said something that catches my attention.

"Yeah we need to show them what we can do and did you notice how hot Katliyn looks when she's pissed?" That stopped me dead in my tracks. What did he just say?! I seriously doubt I heard that correctly.

"Yeah, I noticed but did you see Zeta? She looks damn sexy when she's mad." Reigns said. What the hell? I can't stand him and he's talking about how sexy I look when I'm mad?! What is this world coming to?!

"Forget about them. What about Paige? I'm positive that we can have some fun together if you know what I mean." Ambrose said and I threw up in my mouth a little. I'm so disgusted right now.

"Wait a minute," Ambrose said. "I know just what to do. She was talking to Orton on the phone."

"Who?" Reigns asked.

"Zeta. She said that Orton was her cousin and we could use that to our advantage." All three members of the Shield did a cunning smile. Oh shit.

I was glad that I was kept my phone on silent. Kate and Paige are blowing up my phone at the moment. I'm still processing what I just heard. What the hell do they mean when they said that they could use that to their advantage? As soon as I heard that, I basically sprinted to my car and turned the engine. I saw the Shield walking from around the building. "Practice" by Drake played through my speakers and then I remembered that I left my locket in the dressing room. So, I got out of my car and basically became face to face with the Shield. You have got to be kidding me!

"Well, well, well look who it is. Zeta all alone." Reigns said.

"Oh go screw yourself Reigns." I'm so tired of men and their bull. Dang it, they are planning to attack my cousin so I have to at least try to be sweet.

"That's a lot of talk coming from someone who is by herself against three men." Ambrose said. I really want to cuss him out so bad but I'm going to keep my cool. I take a deep breath and say," don't have time for this. I have better things to do with my life." I said that with a forced voice but I still managed to do it. I tried to walk away but Rollins grabbed my arm. Out of pure reflex, I kicked him in the knee and when he fell, I head butted him. Reigns and Ambrose grabbed my arms.

"You bitch!" Rollins said.

"And you poor castrated man." I said back. I yanked my arms from Ambrose and Reigns gave them the finger and walked off. This is what I get for leaving late. Before I get to the building my phone buzzes indicating a text. It's from Kate saying that she has my locket. That means that I don't have to go back so I just walked back to my car and went to the hotel. As I was driving I couldn't help but think what the heck they are going to do. No doubt something sly and sneaky. Maybe when my cousin is distracted. Oh NO! They are going to jump him but I don't know when. More than likely when he is walking down the hallway by himself or when his match is on next week. I've got to warn him tonight.

When I get to the hotel, I see Kate, Paige, John, and Randy at the entrance for me and I rushed to them.

"Where have you been?! We were just getting ready to go and look for you." John said.

"I'm sorry but I stood at the arena late and I heard some news. The Shield knows that you're my cousin and they are planning to use that to their advantage."

"What are you going to do about it?" Kate asked Randy.

"I have an idea but Randy that means you have to pretend that nothing is going on. If they do come after you in the ring then I will personally come and jump in." I suggest.

"We will jump in too." Kate and Paige said.

"No way, it's not going to happen. Auntie Marie would kill me if anything happens to you and you know that." Randy replied.

"You always had my back Randy and I think it's about time I have yours." I reply.

"I agree with them. Let them help. These aren't your ordinary divas; they can kick a guy's behind if they need to. Since I can't do anything and Shameous is on vacation so you have no other choice." John said. I gave Randy the look that I always give him when we are in tough situations. That look says 'do you trust me?' Randy nodded his head slowly and I did a small smile. Let the fight begin.


	3. OH NO!

Next Monday on RAW we were all on edge and I was like a spy. I was so cautious to the point, when one of the makeup artist snuck up on me I put her in a headlock. The bad part about tonight is that not only does Randy have a match but so do I. All I know is that if anyone of them try to interfere in my or Randy's match then I would hurt them without feeling any remorse.

I got in my ring attire which is edgy yet sexy like Lita and walked backstage but before I could get back there Kate and Paige stopped me.

"You have got to see this!" Paige said and I followed them in the dressing room. On the t.v. screen I see Stephanie and the Shield arguing. Oh Snap! They are pissing off the boss, this is getting good. I wonder what their punishment would be.

"The main reason why you are the general manager of Raw is because of your dad. It just shows that Vince would just about hire anybody." Ambrose said. The next thing I see is Stephanie slapping the taste out of his mouth. Damn!

"Just for that all of you guy have to sit at commentary and tonight if you lose your match against the Uso's and Daniel Bryan than ALL of you will forfeit your tittles."

"YES!" Kate and Paige yelled.

"NO!" I yelled and they looked at me crazy.

"I thought this was a good thing." Paige said.

"The part about the tittles yes, but the part about the commentary no because that means that they have easy excess to Randy's match!"

"Oh." They said.

"That's not good." Kate said.

"Oh gee. You think?" I said sarcastically.

"What can we do?" Paige asked.

"Just come down to the ring with me just in case they decide they want to interfere in my match."

"Okay Cool." Kate said and we walked out of the room and there was the Shield. The worst thing about it was that someone was interviewing them and when the Shield saw us they stopped and looked. The camera crew turned around and when the crowd saw us they cheered.

"Well, well, well good luck on your match tonight babygirl and tell your cousin Randy we say good luck as well." Reigns said to me and I looked at that man like he was fool.

"Let me tell you some you son of a bitch. If ANY of y'all and I do mean ANY come and mess with my cousin then I would cut off your b…."

"Z! This is a PG show." Paige said.

"I mean that I will hurt you. Thanks Paige and another thing I'm sure as heck ain't your girl so keep that pet name to yourself."

"Is that a threat?" Rollins asked and I chuckled and walked up to him.

"One thing about me is that I don't make threats okay? I make promises." Everybody ended up having a stare down. It was Reigns and me, Kate and Rollins, and Paige and Ambrose. The Shield just smirked at us and walked off so did we.

"WOW! What do you think is going on between the Shield and the girls, J.R?" Jerry asked.

"I don't know King but it looks very serious."


	4. Let the Action Begin

"The nerve of some people! I tell you! They think that they are soo slick." I vented as we walked away.

"Zeta calm down. You know that stress isn't good for your condition." Kate said and I was still fuming. I know that stress can cause serious problems with my condition but I just don't give a damn.

"Zeta you need to calm down before I tell Steph, Hunter, and Randy exactly what's going on with your condition." Paige said and I stopped as soon as those words came out of her mouth and stared at her dead in the eyes.

"You wouldn't" I said in a very deep voice and she looked scared.

"y- Yeah I would." She stuttered and I just gave her a look and calmed down. We looked at the t.v. screen and watched the Shield go through the crowd to get to the commentary table. Once I saw Reigns I started fuming again and once they sat down Alicia's music hits.

"Wooo Baby! It's Divas action right now! Looks like you guys came at the right time." Jerry said and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I guess so King, and let's see what these girls can do." Ambrose replied. The next thing I saw Alicia walk up to Ambrose all saucily like and leaned in to give him a kiss on the lips. Thank God that there was a trash can nearby because that made me sick to my stomach. After I finish throwing up I brushed my teeth and went to the curtain with Kate and Paige right beside me.

"Let's get this fight started." I muttered. My music hits and the crowd are on their feet cheering and chanting my name.

"ZETA! ZETA! ZETA!" I couldn't help but smile as I walked down the ramp but as I got to the ring my smile slowly but surely vanished and was quickly replaced by a blank expression. I was ready to go. I walked right in the middle of the ring. Alicia matched my movement and the referee rang the bell. I was glaring at Alicia and the Shield at the same time. The next thing I know is that Alicia whips her hand back and slaps me, hard. I slowly returned my head back toward her and she was smiling like she won, big mistake. I whip my hand back and slap her into the turnbuckle.

"Damn!" I heard Kate yell. I go and grab her by her hair to lift her up and then I started laying body shots on her.

'1, 2" the ref counts and I let her go. The Shield looks shock that a girl is fighting like a dude. I see Ambrose, Rollins, and Reigns get up from their seats and we have a stare off. By the time I turn around Alicia is up and she runs and kicks me in my stomach which causes me to land on the turnbuckle. She then starts running trying to spear me against the turnbuckle but I move out of the way to see her shoulder get hurt. I wait for her to get up and it looks like I'm setting up for the spear but I'm not. Alicia turns around and I took a running start and jumped and punched the hell out of her.

"Whoa! What move was that?! I have never seen her do that!" King said and after she fell I covered her.

"1, 2, 3!" I got up and damn my stomach was hurting but I just smiled though the pain. I rolled out of the ring and went to the commentary table to give Jerry, J.R., and JBL a hug. The girls ran up to me and gave me a hug. The next thing I know is that I hear clapping so I turn around and I see the Shield clapping and that confuses me but I ignored it. When we got to the back people congratulated me and told me that it was a hell of a match. I took a shower and put on a short sleeve white shirt, jeans, and red converse. I was watching Randy's match with the girls when we saw the Shield come in and start jumping Randy. We busted out of the room and ran to the ring and I went straight for Reigns.

"You(punch) mother(punch) f*****(punch)" I kicked him in the knee, head butted him, took his hair, and tossed him out of the ring. I looked and he had blood running down the side of his face, and his lip was bleeding. I wasn't scared of his stormy gray eyes at all and I know that my eyes changed from violet to a very dark color. It looks like Ambrose has some battle scars of his own. Damn Paige! His eye looks red and swollen plus there is a cut on his cheek. Plus, Rollins nose is bleeding. They were glaring at us and we were glaring at them. The crowd is going completely nuts. I rolled out of the ring to check up and Randy.

"Can you get up on your own?"

"Yeah. I should be able to." He got up slowly and I could tell he was in pain.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, it's just hurts like hell."

"I know." The girls were with us by his time and as we were walking away we glanced back at the Shield and they were smiling at us. When we get to them, they won't be smiling for long.

After we got Randy backstage we went in the dressing room. I was thinking hard.

"I know that look Z. What are you thinking? Paige asked.

"Let's mock the Shield during their match. It would be one hell of a distraction." Kate, Paige and I did a devious smile.

We waited for the perfect moment during the Shield's match and then we went through with the plan. We came out to the Shield's music, dressed just like them. We were stand on top of the stairs in their formation. Kate was on the right, Paige was on the left, and I was in the middle. We just stared down at them during their match. Kate was wearing a black thermo with the type of pants Rollins wore and combat boots. Paige wore a black short sleeve shirt. The pants Ambrose wore, and combat boots. I wore a black tank top, the pants Reigns wore and combat boots. We stood there during the whole match and after they did a sly move to win they stared at us fuming.

"Zeta! How dare you and your little friends mock the Shield?!" Reigns said.

"Reigns, you know for a mute, you talk waaayyy to damn much." I replied.

"Ambrose, just like you, payback is a bitch!" Paige said. Ambrose was fuming and we were enjoying every minute of it.

"Hey, take this as a lesson: Don't mess with the people we love." Kate said and she and Paige walked out. I just stood there having a stare off with the Shield. They were glaring at me and I was smirking. I winked at them and walked off.


	5. Things are about to get Ugly

"Did you see how mad they were?" Kate said while smiling. Yeah I sure did, but something seems of about all of this. I know that they are pissed about this but for some reason the look that they gave me is still giving me a cold chill and that's not easy at all.

"Z, why are you so quiet?" Paige asked and I just shook my head.

"I'm going to go back to the dressing room and chill for a while. Then we can go out and celebrate afterward." Kate and Paige looked at me oddly but nodded their heads.

"okaaaaaaaaayyyyyy." Kate said slowly like she was waiting for me to confess to something.

"And you're sure that nothing is going on?" Paige said and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I replied.

"Okay then. We will be in the locker room."

"Bye." I said waving and they walked off. I have no idea why I didn't tell them how I felt but I think I would be best if I just left them out of this part. As I walked away I couldn't help but think about the Shield. I'm not scared but it bothers me. The look in their eyes, I could only describe it in two words: vengeance and hunger. Vengeance I expected but hunger, not really. Hunger for what? I don't know but more than likely blood. They wouldn't come after Kate, Paige and I because they know that we expect them to. Randy and Sheamus are on vacation, but that only leaves…. Are you kidding me?! They are going to attack John again. Wow you guys! That's so original. As I was thinking and walking someone grabbed me and yanked me into a dark room. Then someone put on a light and I could see who grabbed me. Guess who it was. You guessed right, it was the Shield. Here we go.

"You've been a naughty girl Zeta." Ambrose said.

"Oh! Have I?" I said with a bunch of sarcasm and then I felt Reigns squeeze my arms.

"We don't like to be made fun of and you clearly don't realize how much trouble you are in." Reigns said.

"Yeah, that sounds like me." I said nonchalantly.

"We know you wouldn't give a damn to what happens to you but you would care if something happened to John, Paige, Katliyn, Randy, Sheamus, Cameron, Naomi, the Uso's, Daniel, Bre, Nikki, and etc." Rollins said. I had my poker face on and then I smirked.

"You know this so like you guys. Taking the cowardly way out and attacking people who had nothing to do with you. You call yourselves me. HA! You're nothing but pathetic weaklings that don't even know how to wrestle." I said that so calmly that it even scared me. Reigns squeezed my arms even tighter and that hurt like hell but I didn't let it show. Ambrose and Rollins looked mad but they glanced at Reigns and smirked.

"Well Zeta, if you're not going to take us seriously, you would probably take Reigns more seriously. We'll leave you to it." Rollins said as he and Ambrose walked out. Are you serious?! Oh why?! This is what I get for opening my mouth! I should have stayed quiet! Reigns let go of my arms and started circling me. I was on attack mode. It he wants to rumble, then so be it. He grabbed a piece of my hair and twirled it around his finger. This is way too awkward.

"If you have something to say then just say it." He stopped and just stared at me. Man, his stare is intense but I didn't back down. He pushed me against the door. I was winded, and it felt like all of the air left my lungs. Then out of nowhere he pressed against me and that caused me not to breathe. Out of all of the situations to be in, it had to be this?! I don't know whether to knee him, push him, or punch him. Anybody has any ideas? He leaned very close to my face like he was about to kiss me and I leaned back as far as I could. I have never been kissed and I don't want to be kissed by him. Yes! I'm 20 years old and never have been kissed. Don't judge me. He looks as if he was about to lay one on me but he just leans close to my ear. I can feel him breathing directly in it. In his deep voice he spoke.

"One of these days you will have to believe in the Shield." He slammed his hands by both sides of my head and that caused me to jump and he smirked.

"So you aren't as fearless as you may seem. Are you?" I just stared at him and he leaned close to me. Our faces were so close I was positive that I was breathing in his carbon dioxide. When he was talking his lips would brush against mine and I was trying to lean back but the door wouldn't me. He stared down at my lips for a while and he then did a small peck on my lips. But before I could bite him he pulled away. What just happened?

"Reigns?" I said and he turned around. I went to slap him but he caught my wrist.

"Nice try." I tried again with my other wrist but he caught that too. Then I tried to knee him but he blocked my and spun me around with my arms behind my back. Are you kidding me?! Damn!

"You can't hurt me baby girl." He said and I scoffed.

"You sure about that considering I did it once, I could do it again." He just chuckled and whispered in my ear.

"You can try but it won't happen again." So he says. He just winked at me and smirked. I walked out and kicked the wall. I can't let them win like this! This is a bunch of bull! I sighed and started thinking. I think it's about time the Shield got a taste of their own medicine. Now things are going to have to get ugly.


	6. Better and Better

After I calmed down, I went into the locker room.

"Girl! What happened to you? It looks like someone slapped your mama." Naomi said.

"I don't want to talk about it." I say dully.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay, if you want to talk, you know that I'm here. Right?"

"Yeah I know. Thanks but at the moment all I want to do is take a shower."

"Okay." I grabbed my things and went into the shower. Thank God the night is over. If only I knew how my night would get worst. I scrubbed my face and hair to get rid of the touch of Reigns but I couldn't. I started getting frustrated but I ended up letting the shower calm me down. When I got out of the shower I realized that my hair is all the way pass my butt when it's wet. I definitely have to cut it know. I dried off, put on my black lace bra and panties set, and wrapped the towel around my waist. Finally I sighed because I felt refreshed. The next thing I know is that I hear the fire alarm and then the sprinkler turns on. Oh you have got to be kidding me! I busted out of the bathroom and yelled.

"What in the world is going on in here?!" Everybody stopped screaming about how they are getting wet and looked at me.

"Beth and Tamina started fighting." Lay said, trembling because she was cold and scared by my look. Someone started banging on the door.

"Everybody needs to get their butts out here now!" Steph said and I looked around. None of us were fully dressed. This day keeps on getting better and better (Hints the sarcasm). Everybody was looking at me.

"Why are you looking at me? Get out there. You brought it on yourselves." That last part I muttered. When the divas started walking out there all of the superstars started wolf whistling and making noise.

"Pigs." Kate, Paige and I muttered at the same time. Kate was only in pants and a bra and poor Paige was only in a towel.

"Let's get this over with." Paige said and Kate walked out. Rollins was staring too hard at her chest.

"Keep your eyes in check, man!" Kate said and he chuckled. Paige walked out and Ambrose wolf whistled. Paige gave him the finger.

"You could have kept that to yourself you douche bag." She said and he just smiled. As I walked out, I caught Reigns looking at me like he was undressing me with his eyes. I stopped and turned to him, trying to come off as pissed but by the look on his face it came off more as sexy than fierce.

"You know that you can try to make it less obvious that you are undressing me with your eyes." I say with an attitude. He just smirked at me and I rolled my eyes. Men.

"Well, what happened?" Steph asked and I wanted to know the same question.

"Tamina and Beth started fighting." I said in a dull voice.

"Over what?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Beats me."

"Because that she man is trying to steal Ambrose away from me! He's mine!" Beth said.

" No! He's mine!" Tamina said and they started up again. I broke it up.

"You both need to calm the hell down and if I get hit, I don't care if I am in a towel. I will kick both of your asses." I said and they backed down because they saw the look on my face. "Are you seriously fighting over _him_?! I mean I could understand if it was John or somebody but _him_?! Are you serious? I mean we are all standing out here half naked because you two geniuses decided to fight over this man whore. "I heard a lot of ohhh's and ahhh's in the crowd.

"What did you…."

"Oh shut up Ambrose!" I said.

"He loves me!" Beth said.

"No he loves me!" Tamina countered.

"He doesn't love any of you! If anything he slept with basically all of the divas in the locker room already. You guys were just booty calls, one night stands, hit and quit it girls, whatever you call it these days. We are suppose to be the superior gender and you guys severally screwed it up. Who thinks that the reason why Beth and Tamina are fighting is stupid?" Everybody raised their hands."Okay guys does this fight right here proves your case that girls are too emotionally involved and we are crazy?" All the guys nodded their heads. "See? Look at what you did. You are fighting over a man that is supposed to be good in the sack. You are basically fighting over a good lay. Paige is standing out here in nothing but a towel for God sake! Have you ever heard the saying 'Bros before hoes'? Apply that and turn it to 'sister before misters'. Don't waste any more time fighting about him. You just wasted 10 minutes of our lives that we will never get back. You see if you would have kept your legs close than none of this would have happen. So let's turn this into a lesson shall we? Here is the lesson: KEEP YOUR DAMN LEGS CLOSED! Now hug it out before I punch the hell out of you!" Everybody jumped when I yelled that last part. Beth and Tamina looked at each other and hugged.

"Good. Now this won't happen again, will it?"

"No." Beth said.

"Okay now let's go back in the locker room." All of the girls except for Kate, Paige and I filed back in the locker room. Steph patted me on the back.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." She said and I chuckled.

"Thanks." Kate gave me a fist bump.

"That was bad ass." Paige said and I smiled.

"Let's get dress because I fell violated." Kate and Paige stared laughing. I looked over and I saw the Shield looking at us.

"You guys, I have something that I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Kate asked and I told them everything that happened with the Shield.

"Why didn't you tell us this sooner?" Paige said.

"Because tonight was suppose to be a fun night and I didn't want to ruin it."

"Girl please! You are no ruining our night. In fact I think plotting against the Shield is more fun than partying any day of the week." Kate replied and we turned and looked back at the Shield. Things are about to get dangerously interesting around here.


	7. Game on Reigns, Game on

"So, how do we were getting back at the Shield, Z?" Paige asked. We were sitting in the hallway of the arena still undressed. I was pacing and thinking.

"That's easy. We take them down, one. By. One." I said.

"How?" Kate asked.

"We find out their weaknesses."

"Do they even have weaknesses?" Paige asked and I stopped and looked at her crazily.

"You don't know their weaknesses?"

"No."

"Ambrose weakness is his pride. He always let his pride get in the way of things. Rollins, his weakness is trying to always keep the team together. He plays the referee too much. As for Reigns, his weakness is his rising popularity. I feel if you use Reigns popularity against the Shield, then Ambrose would get angry considering everybody thinks he's the weak link. His pride would get in the way and Rollins would have to try way too hard to keep them together. After a while he would have to break and let them go at it. Then one by one the Shield will go down in flames."

"Wow Zeta. Remind me to never piss you off." Kate said and I sighed.

"They just messed with the wrong girls."

"You are evil," Page said" and I love it." I smirked and I saw the Shield at the corner of my eye. Don't fret you guys, we knew they were there. This is all part of the plan. They know that we are going after them, they start being too cautious, either sooner or later they will make a mistake or they get so cautious that they start losing it and freak out. No one would ever believe that three innocent girls would go after three guys. They walked off and I mouthed 'they are gone'.

"Did it work?" Kate asked and I looked around the corner and in the rooms.

"Is AJ crazy?" I responded and we smiled.

For two weeks everything went smooth. The Shield backed off and we minded our own business. On Raw, Paige had a match and the next thing we know is that we hear the Shield music. Paige got distracted and Melina got the win. Kate and I slid into the ring and here is the Shield at the top of the stairs.

"Well. Well, well Paige that was a good match. Too bad you didn't win." Ambrose said and Vickie came out. Dang! Steph is on vacation and Vickie is in charge for right now. She started laughing that annoying laugh and spoke in her high pitched voice.

"Excuse me. Well Paige since I don't like you and your friends you guys will be in a match together right now against AJ, Melina, and Alicia!" The three people that we can't stand the most. Are you kidding me?

"Oh go and lose some weight somewhere Vickie." I said and the crowd went 'ohhhh'.

"I have!"

"That's hard to believe you fat old cow!" When I said that Alicia, Melina, and AJ came out.

"Don't worry Vickie, we'll handle this." AJ said. I rolled my eyes and considering I was already in my wrestling gear I was ready. They all came down the ramp and Kate decided to start the match against Melina. Melina pushed Kate and Kate punched Melina. Did I forget to mention the Shield was sitting there on top of the stairs during our match? Anyway, Kate continued to lay shots on Melina but Melina got Kate in the eyes. That bitch! She then grabbed Kate by her hair and started slamming Kate's head on the mat repeatedly.

"Come on Kate!" I yelled. Melina grabbed Kate's hair to lift her up but Kate pushed Melina and clotheslines her. Kate crawls over to Paige and tags her in. Paige and AJ go at it. Paige gets the upper hand by kicking AJ in the stomach and punching her. When AJ was bending over clutching her stomach Paige did a DDT and covered her. Alicia jumped in and did a scissors kick to Paige. She then goes and kick Kate and knocked her out the ring. Alicia went for me but I moved out of the way and she goes flying through the ropes. Paige is crawling over to me and I have my hand out ready to take and she makes it to me. I jump over the rope when AJ tags Melina and we finally get into it. I run and do a clothesline on her. He gets up and I do another clothesline. She gets up again and she slaps me. After that, I blacked out. When I came to again I see Melina on the floor and I was getting so into it, I took off my shirt and shook out my hair. (imagine Lita)

"Take it off! Take it all off!" I heard Jerry said and I got on top of the top rope. I did a back spring moon salt and win I landed I covered her.

"1, 2 ,3!" The ref said and the bell rung. Kate and Paige ran up and gave me a hug.

"You should see the way Reigns is looking at you." Page said and I laughed. We turned around and Kate put her hand out in a fist and we mock the Shield again. Reigns grabbed a microphone and spoke.

"Zeta, when we threaten you, we thought that you finally understood what that the Shield is not to be played with."

"Sure. You know, I'm tired of all of this. Why don't you come down to the ring so we can speak face to face." I said and the crowd cheered. The Shield came walking down the stairs and we were ready for them. They climbed the ropes and we once again had a stare off. Finally, Reigns came in the ropes and took a step toward me and I took a step toward him. We continued this little dance until we became face to neck.

"Baby girl," He started and all the girls went wild." Do you realize what you're getting into?"

"Do you? "

"No female in her right mind would just go after three guys in an all out war?"

"Are you saying that, just because we are females that I can't go into a war with you guys? Girls can get as vicious as guys. Right ladies?" Kate and Paige nodded and the girls in the crowd cheered. "We aren't going to back down, are you?" Reigns looked at me and smirked.

"No."

"This is like that game Uncle. I guess we will just keep twisting each other's arms until someone yell Uncle and I promise that person will be you."

"Whenever you are ready." He said and I smirked.

"Then game on Reigns, Game on." The girls and I went out of the ring. Little did we know how serious this war will become.


	8. Forming Plans

**Hey everybody! I just want to thank everybody who is reviewing and following my story. It really means more to me than you will ever know.**

Later that night Kate and Paige sat in my hotel room and we were talking.

"I feel really good about starting this war with the Shield." Kate said.

"Yeah, I mean that it's about time that the Shield got a taste of their own medicine and it's about time that the Divas start getting attention for our toughness and not our looks." Paige said.

"I totally agree. But are you guys really ready for this? I mean, these are guys now. These aren't girls. We are in for a serious fight." I countered.

"Heck yeah I'm ready!" Paige said and I shook my head smirking. My crazy friends. Little did we know the Shield was having the same conversation about us.

"We are in for a serious battle with these girls. These girls are not to be messed with." Ambrose said.

"How are we going to deal with them?" Reigns asked.

"I vote we take out Zeta first." Rollins said.

"No. I say we wait. Haven't you noticed that it seems like they are always one step ahead of us?" Reigns asked.

"Yeah. I agree let's wait. Once they think that they are way ahead of us, they will get sloppy. Sooner or later they will make a mistake and when that happens we will use that to the full intent."Ambrose said with a wicked smile.

"But wait. Who should we go after first?" Rollins asked.

"Let's not go after them in a group. They'll be inspecting that. Let's go after them personally one on one. I'll go after Paige, Seth you'll handle Katliyn, and Roman of course you will have to handle Zeta."

"That sounds like a plan to me." Reigns said with a smile. The girls were coming up with a battle plan of their own.

"So, how do we start this?" Kate asked.

"I don't know but all I have to say is do what you feel is necessary." I said.

"How?" Paige asked.

"You guys are smart and creative. I mean you guys pull pranks on me all the time. Use that frame of mine to get one up on the Shield."

"Do we have limitations?" I just did a very cunning smirk.

"Do whatever you want. You could do the simplest thing just to set them off or you could screw up their matches. If they do something to piss you off, then go after them. This is war ladies, and it's about time we start firing shots." Kate and Paige looked at each other and smirked. Let the war begin.

**I know that it's shorter than my usual chapters but I just wanted to give you guys a little cliff hanger to see how you will like it. If you have any suggestions on what the girls or the Shield should do just let me know and if I like it then I will post it on new chapters. Things are about to have a lot more action in it. I hope you are ready for the ride.**


	9. Getting Ambrose

Next Monday on RAW the Kate and I were talking when Paige came up looking mad as hell.

"We need to talk. _NOW_!" Kate and I looked at each other then back at Paige.

"Okay. Easy there tiger. What's wrong?" I asked.

"Ambrose cornered me while I was only in a freaking Towel! A Towel! Then he is threatening to hurt everyone that I care about if we don't stop this war with them. On top of that the douche bag commented on how 'delicious' I look in a towel and then he pulled a Reigns move. He kissed me after he threatened to hurt the people I love? What kind of mess is that?!" After Paige finished her rant she and Kate looked back at me.

"Z, what do I do?"

"Wait."

"What for?"

"Your opportunity."

"What do you mean by that?"

"There is a time and place for everything. He went after you in your weakest moment. So go after him in his weakest moment. Don't do it now, he'll be expecting that. Wait because the longer you go without getting back at him the more he thinks that you won't come after him. Let him get comfortable then you crush him."

"Wow Z. You should write a book." Kate said sarcastically and I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Ambrose does have a title shot tonight against Daniel." Paige whispered.

"Then use that to your advantage." I whispered back.

"The S.O.B is going down." Kate, Paige and I did sly smiles. Let explain something. Kate is the fun loving party one of the group but when piss her off you can honestly say that Godzilla ain't got nothing on her. Paige is the silent but crazy one of this trio. You can easily love her but don't hurt her because she doesn't mind fighting dirty. I'm the loud yet dangerous one of the group. I'm easy to get along with but if you piss me off you are going to get hurt. When you piss me off you are in danger but when I go silent that's when you better fear for you entire being. I mean when you make me mad people expect for me to yell but when I go quiet that when I am at my most dangerous state of mind. When I go quiet I'm cold, calculating, and most importantly ruthless. I only let that happen to me one time in a fight and I threw a girl off a carousel but let's not get into that. Okay, now you guys more than likely think I am a crazy person but I'm not. I only threw the girl off the carousel because she went charging at me. Other than that I am a likable person. Just don't get on my bad side.

Later that night, we were watching everything going down on the show when the idiots decide to go after Steph again. Here comes Ambrose dumb ass with his goons.

"Stephanie, Stephanie, Stephanie, Stephanie. Do honestly think that I deserve to be in a match with Daniel Bryan? I mean he is beneath me. Here you are making another idiotic mistake."

"But that's nothing unusual for you is it?" Rollins said and without warning you see Steph slap that smirk right off his face.

"Just for you guys coming into my office your little friends are band from ringside and if they do interfere in you match you will lose the title. Now get out of my office!" Get them Steph! I looked back at Paige.

"Well Paige, it looks like you have your opening. Get him." Paige smirked at me and walked out the room and I sighed. Well Ambrose, it looks like you have met your match. Kate and I sat back on the couch, relaxed, and waited to watch the sparks fly. The match was the main event so far Ambrose was taking a beating and we were enjoying it. Daniel made a mistake by trying to do a high flying move and Ambrose took full advantage. He ran and got him pinned.

"1!" The Ref counted but before he could get to two Paige's music hit. Ambrose got off of Daniel (That doesn't sound right) and glared at Paige. Paige just smirked at him as he started yelling at her. Daniel ran up behind him and pinned him from behind. (Once again that didn't sound right)

"1! 2! 3!" The ref counted and the bell rung. Daniel rolled out of the ring and Paige had a full blown smile on her face. Daniel gave her a hug and walked off. Reigns and Rollins were in the ring with Ambrose already. Paige was looking at Ambrose and blows a kiss at him. She was giving him a look that says 'Watch out Ambrose. Watch out.' When Paige got back in the dressing room we blasted music and started celebrating.

[Ke$ha]  
It's going down, I'm yelling timber  
You better move, you better dance  
Let's make a night, you won't remember  
I'll be the one, you won't forget

[Pitbull]  
The bigger they are, the harder they fall  
This biggity boys are diggity out  
I have 'em like Miley Cyrus, clothes off  
Twerking on a roseton, timber  
Crazy town, booty on, timber  
That's the way we like the war, timber  
I'm sticking it in oil spill  
She say she won't, but I bet she will, timber

Swing your partner round and round  
End of the night, it's going down  
One more shot, another round  
End of the night, it's going down  
Swing your partner round and round  
End of the night, it's going down  
One more shot, another round  
End of the night, it's going down

[Ke$ha]  
It's going down, I'm yelling timber  
You better move, you better dance  
Let's make a night, you won't remember  
I'll be the one, you won't forget

It's going down, I'm yelling timber  
You better move, you better dance  
Let's make a night, you won't remember  
I'll be the one, you won't forget

[Pitbull]  
Look up in the sky, it's a bird, it's a plane  
No, it's just me, ain't a damn thing changed  
Live in hotels, swing on plane  
Left to say, money ain't a thing  
Club jumping like it going down, bowl it  
Order me another round, homie  
We about to climb, wild, 'cause it's about to go down

Swing your partner round and round  
End of the night, it's going down  
One more shot, another round  
End of the night, it's going down  
Swing your partner round and round  
End of the night, it's going down  
One more shot, another round  
End of the night, it's going down

[Ke$ha]  
It's going down, I'm yelling timber  
You better move, you better dance  
Let's make a night, you won't remember  
I'll be the one, you won't forget

It's going down, I'm yelling timber  
You better move, you better dance  
Let's make a night, you won't remember  
I'll be the one, you won't forget

We were having all the fun that we can now because there was no doubt in our minds that this little stunt was not going to be forgotten. Little did we know that the Shield was watching us celebrate.

"Roman. I think it's about time you start on Zeta."

"With pleasure Dean. With pleasure."

**Oh snap! What is Reigns going to do? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.**


	10. A Surprise Attack

Later that night i took a shower and smiled to myself. Paige kicked ass tonight. I'm proud of her. When i got out the shower, i turned around and Reigns was standing right there. This was a horrendous situation to be in. Help me please Lord.

"can i help you Reigns?"

"What you told Paige to do tonight was very stupid of you baby girl. You clearly don't know who you are messing with."

"One, i didn't tell her to do anything. She did it on her own free will. Two, i know who I'm dealing with and i just don't give a damn." Being tough in a towel is very hard but i can pull it off. I am uncomfortable but i will stay that way until he leaves. Reigns just chucked.

"We can hurt everyone that you love. Believe that."

" Are you threatening me?!" I yell as i storm toward him. Forget about the damn towel! I know good and damn well this fool isn't threatening me. I get up all in his face. Well, neck but i was still fierce. The neck thing i know is that my back is slammed against the wall and Reigns is right in front of my face.

"Zeta, Zeta,Zeta. We can easily but a hurting on you and your little friends. We don't make threats. We aren't called the hounds of justice for nothing. Justice will be served rather you like it or not." He pressed up against me and i felt everything. Damn i didn't notice how built this guy was. It was like i felt very bone in his body. On the inside i was freaking the hell out considering the only thing that was separating me and him was my towel. But on the outside i was as cool as a cucumber. His finger trailed down from my cheek down to my collar bone. When he went for my towel that's when I had enough. I grabbed his shirt and pushed him against the wall.

" Now you listen to me. You can screw with me all you want. (That doesn't sound right) but you will not mess with my family. If you do i will make your life a living hell. I make sure you endure endless pain and suffering.i will enjoy it all the way. Don't you dare come near my family or friends because if you do, let's just say you ain't see nothing yet." I gave him a glare from hell and once again he had me pinned against the wall.

" We don't think to kindly of threats either. You will regret this." He leaned closer and that caused met bottom lip to tremble. His gray eyes became darker when he saw my lips. He chuckled. "Don't temp me Zeta because you will get more than you bargain for." He leaned in and captured my lips. I tried to fight him off but he caught my hands and blocked my knee. Unlike the last time he kissed me, which was filled with amusement, this kiss was full with warning. He pulled away and walked off leaving a fuming me. I have to tell Kate and Paige about this later but right know they are waiting for me at the club.

* * *

"Hey ladies! Are you ready to turn up?!" Everybody cheered. I was wearing a black dress that stopped mid way on my thigh and red heels. I have to say i was looking pretty damn hot!

"Zeta. I want you to sing for me."

"okay Paige. Just for you." I go up to the stage and everybody cheer. Just before they played the music,in the dark part of the club i see three figures. It was the Shield. I just ignored them and used my feeling to sing the song.

I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
Scared to rock the boat and make a mess  
So I sat quietly, agreed politely  
I guess that I forgot I had a choice  
I let you push me past the breaking point  
I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything

You held me down, but I got up (hey!)  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, your hear that sound  
Like thunder, gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up  
Get ready 'cause I had enough  
I see it all, I see it now

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter  
Dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar!

Now I'm floating like a butterfly  
Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes  
I went from zero, to my own hero

You held me down, but I got up (hey!)  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, your hear that sound  
Like thunder, gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up  
Get ready 'cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter  
Dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar!

Roar, roar, roar, roar, roar!

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter  
Dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar!

All the girls got into the song. They even got on stage with me. I almost forgot that the Shield was there. At the end i looked back up at them. They was smirked at me and i gave them a cold deadly smile. When they saw my smile they stop smirking real quick. They thought they knew what they were getting into with me but now they know that they had no idea. I chuckled to myself. They think this is bad? Well They didn't see nothing yet. They are about to get more than they bargained for.


	11. Oh shit

"Z, what's wrong? You have been acting odd ever since we left the club." Paige asked. We were sitting at the bar in the hotel.

"Well, I made the mistake of taking a shower at the arena. When I got out Reigns was standing there. He basically said that I made a stupid mistake for telling you to cost Ambrose his match. I told him that you did it on your own free will. Did I mention that I was only in a towel? Any way, he threatens that they would hurt every one we loved for doing this. I'm not going to lie when he said that, I forgot that I was in a towel and got up in his face. Well it was his neck but I still talked trash. Then out of nowhere he pinned me against the wall."

"No he didn't!" Kate said.

"Yes he did. Then he said that they don't just make threats and that they weren't called the hounds of justice for nothing. He said that justice will be served rather if I like it or not. I got pissed and counter him and pinned him against the wall. I told him that they could mess with me all they want but if they go for my family or friends then I would make their lives a living hell. I told him that I would make sure that they endure endless pain and suffering. After I told him that, I thought that he was going to back off, but no he had to put me against the wall again. He said that they don't take kindly to threats either and that I will 'regret' this. He then chuckled and said don't tempt him because I will get more than I bargain for. Oh, and he kissed me after that and then walked out as cool as a cucumber like nothing happen."

"I'm going to kill him." Paige said trying to stand up.

"Paige, you can't even stand up straight let alone take down a 300 pound man. Sit your drunk self down somewhere."

"Z, you are better than I am because if I was in a situation like that I would have been freaking out." Kate said and I just shrugged my shoulders and sipped my drink. Out of nowhere here come the douches now.

"Hello ladies." Rollins said like we were old friends.

"What do you want Rollins?" Kate asked.

"Who said I wanted anything?"

"Look, we don't have time for your games man. What do you want?" I asked.

"You need to watch your smart mouth little girl." Ambrose said.

"You ain't my daddy and this is America the last time I checked so that means freedom of speech." I countered. Kate was drinking her drink when Paige finally spoke up.

"Ambrose you make my butt itch." Kate started choking and just shook my head. "What?!" Paige asked.

"We are going to have to help you work on your insults because that was just horrible. That's the best that you could have come up with?"

"Girl, I'm drunk so I can't think clearly. Don't judge me." I just rolled my eyes and looked at Kate.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. That just caught me off guard."

"Any way back to what I was saying, what do you want?"

"We want you to give up because you guys aren't going to win this war." Reigns said and I looked at him like he had grown two heads.

"Are you deaf or dumb? We said that we weren't going to back down and we meant that. You need to get that through your head." I replied and he took a step toward me.

"I want you to do something. Please! Please give me a reason to hurt you." I said to him. Kate put her hand on my shoulder and leaned to me.

"I don't think that this is the best time to start a fight with these guys. I mean Paige is hammered and I'm tipsy so if something goes down we can't fight." She whispered to me and I looked at Paige. Poor Paige was so out of it she had no balance in her neck. Yeah this is not the best time for this. I got up and so did Kate.

"Paige. Paige. Paige!" She snapped out of it and almost fell out of her chair. I had to take one arm and wrap it around my neck and Kate had to take the other. We were getting ready to walk out when Reigns grabbed my arm.

"Tell your friends and your cousin Randy to watch out because you have just made the biggest mistake in your life." When he said that I just smirked and walked off with Paige and Kate.

On the next day I was at the arena talking to Paige when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Z." I was Randy and he didn't sound good.

"Z. I'm going to go with Kate and check up with you later. Tell Randy that I said hey." Paige said and I nodded.

"Randy, Paige said hey."

"Tell her I said hi."

"He said hi." She nodded her head and walked off. When she left I talked to him.

"Are you okay? You don't sound like yourself."

"Sam came here and she brought Alanna. She left me and our daughter. She met someone and was having an affair with him for 3 months. She said that she didn't want to take Alanna because she said that she would just get in the way of her happiness. She's just a month old and her own mother abandoned her. She wants a divorce because she says that I'm never home and that she needed someone that she knows will be with her. I need you to come to my hotel room to help me. I really need you right now."

"Okay Randy. I will be right there."

"Thanks Z."

"That's what family is for." We both hung up. I can't believe her! How could she do that to Alanna and Randy?! Randy gave her everything and she did that?! How can she live with herself?! I was walking out when I saw Renee interviewing the Shield. They stopped and looked at me.

"Hello Zeta." Reigns said.

"Look, I have to go. I _**really**_ don't have time for this okay? So why don't you just finish your little interview and leave me alone." I went to walk away from him but he took my arm. I went off in French.

"Lâcher mon bras avant de trouver votre balle sur le terrain, vous ne bonne chapeau d'âne!" **(****Let go of my arm before you find your ball on the ground you no good ass hat!)**

"What did you just say to me?"

"It's French. Look it up or ask somebody!" I said as I walked off. Kate and Paige walked up to me.

"What's wrong?"

"It's not my story to tell. I'm coming right back okay?" The both nodded their head in understanding. I drove back to the hotel and went to the third floor. I walked up to Randy's room and knocked.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Randy." He opened up the door and I saw that his eyes were red and puffy. I walked in and gave him a hug.

"How could she do this to me and Alanna?"

"I know."

"It hurts."

"I know."

"I don't know what to do." I looked over at Alanna who was sleeping in her car seat and looked back at Randy.

"Take it one day at a time."

"What am I going to tell her when she gets older?"

"I don't know. Don't worry about that right now. Just do the best that you can and take care of her. You are an amazing dad. She knew what she was getting into when she married you. She knew that you were going to be on the road most of the year. This doesn't excuse her behavior. She left behind two very special people and she's dead wrong for this. Whatever happens just know that I am behind you 100%. Every step of the way." I sat down on the couch with Randy and I just wrapped my arms around him. I looked at my god baby and sighed. Lord, please give him the strength to deal with this. I don't know what he's going through but please just help him. Let him know that I'm here with him every step of the way. "Everything is going to be okay."

"How do you know?"

"Because you have the Lord on your side, of course me, the entire family, and your friends. You have everybody support."

"Did you tell anybody?"

"No because it's not my place. I won't if you don't want me to."

"You could tell Kate and Paige and I will tell John and Sheamus."

"Okay and I will sneak Alanna into the dressing room that Kate, Paige and I share. I will keep her for most of the night and when I have my match Kate and Paige can look after her. When you finish your match I will help you sneak her out of the arena. Do you want me to give Steph and Hunter a heads up?" He nodded his head and I sent them a text explaining to them what happened and they were okay with everything.

"Thank you so muck Zeta."

"No problem." Little mama started waking up and I took her out of her car seat and held her. She opened clear blue eyes and looked at me.

"Hey mama." I played with her cheeks and she smiled. She even had the dimples that ran in the family. Randy looked at his daughter and did a small smile.

"Are you ready?" He nodded his head and he went to get up but I stopped him.

"Wait a minute." I gave him eye drops. "We can't have the people think that the Viper was crying now can we?" He just smiled at me and put some of the eye drops in his eyes.

We successfully got Alanna snuck inside of the arena without anybody knowing. When we got to the dressing room Kate, Paige, Steph, and hunter was there. Randy told Kate and Paige what was going on and they were with the plan. I got ready for my match with Melina while Kate and Paige stayed with Alanna. I was determined to get this match over with as quickly as possible. When my music hit everybody went nuts.

"Divas time!" Jerry said and I could help but smile. Melina got in the ring and the ref rang the bell. We circled each other before she ran and slapped me. I slapped her back and we started an all out brawl. She started pulling at my hair and I countered and elbowed her in the face. I threw her into the turn buckle and laid body shots on her ribs. She pushed me off of her and tried to charge at me. I spun around and kicked her in her face. I ran and covered her.

"1, 2, 3!" the ref counted and the bell rung. My music hit and he raised my hand up in victory. Out of nowhere the arena went dark. I felt the ring move as if someone was getting in it and then the lights turned back on. I was surrounded by the Shield. I was planning out whom I should try to get first. I went for the first person I saw which happens to be Rollins. I kicked him in the stomach and when he bent over I kneed him in the face. Ambrose and Reigns got my arms and I tried to fight them off. Rollins grabbed my legs and the lights went out again. I had no idea where they were carrying me. I felt someone put their hand over my eyes so I could not see where they were carrying me. They sat me down on a chair and tied my hands to it. Someone finally took their hands off my eyes and I knew exactly where I was at. I was in the shadiest part of the arena. That figures.

"Now let's see what your cousin Randy has to say." Ambrose said and I looked toward the monitors.

"What have you done with my cousin?" He asked and the Shield appeared on the big screen.

"Randy, Randy, Randy. She's right here." I appeared on the big screen looking agitated.

"Zeta, are you okay?"

"Try being stuck with these morons and then you tell me."

"She's going to pay for telling her little friend to cost me my match." Ambrose said and while he was talking I was getting my hands loose from the ropes. I saw Kate and Paige at the corner of my eyes and I signaled them to come here. I finally got my hands free about the time they walked to me. When they got to me and I stood up the crowd cheered. The shield turned around and we attacked. I was going in on Reigns and I finally punched him with my tight hook and he was out. I kneeled beside his head and smirk.

"How does it feel to be beaten by a bunch of girls at your own game?" I smirked at him. "Good luck on your match tonight." I said as I mockingly kissed him. Kate, Paige, and I walked off smiling.

Randy kicked ass in his match that night and we got Alanna out of the arena without being noticed. I took her for the night with the help of Paige and Kate. We were trying to put her to sleep but all of the divas were having a party and the entire floor was filled with music. Kate and Paige were worn out so I took Alanna in the lobby considering it was late at night and it was quiet. She was fussy so I sang the lullaby that my mom sang to me when I was little.

Midnight moonlight shining through the curtain lace  
Paints a perfect picture on your perfect face  
One sweet angel sleeping in my arms  
You are the promise I knew God would keep  
You are the gift that makes my world complete

And you'll never know how much I love you  
But I'll keep on telling you my whole life through  
Now I believe in miracles, and you're the reason why  
So dream on while I sing you my angel's lullaby

She finally quiet down and closed her eyes.

"Victory!" I whispered to myself and I turned around. When I turned around the Shield was there. They looked from Alanna to me. Oh shit.


End file.
